Prohibido
by Angel Maria 15
Summary: Sí, aunque le avergonzase reconocerlo y se sintiera la peor porquería del planeta, Naruto se había corrido, completa, rápida e incomprensiblemente, cuando creyó ver el inocente y perturbador éxtasis de Hinata su pequeña y hermosa Hermanita de tan solo catorce años.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prohibido:** Versión NaruHina._

 _ **Género:** Romance y Drama. _

_**ADVERTENCIAS:** Esta historia contiene contenido sexual, pedofilia, incesto, AU (Naruto tiene 32 años y Hinata 14)_

 _ **Si lo te gusta los Fics con esta temática abstente de leer... Gracias!**_

* * *

 ** _-Prohibido-_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

El Doctor Naruto Namikaze suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio oscuro. La tenue luz de la lámpara de estudio bailó sobre él, creando una breve ilusión de halo, que se arruinó cuando se empujó hacia abajo de nuevo, plano contra su cráneo. Su cabello tenía un lustroso dorado perfecto, que era suficiente para hacer que cualquier hombre o mujer se sintieran celosos. En Naruto esto era natural, como eran sus grandes ojos azules, con gruesas, onduladas y oscuras pestañas. La belleza de su rostro había atraído a gran cantidad de mujeres y un buen número de hombres también pero Naruto no estaba interesado en ninguno de ellos. A él le gustaba mantener su mente en su trabajo, y la apariencia física, incluso la propia, no era importante para él. Para completar su rostro, tenía amplios hombros y cuerpo musculoso de un atleta natural, practicaba varios deportes en la universidad pero no ahora. Ahora el único deporte en el que participaba era en las cirugías, y tenía una importante al día siguiente.

Naruto siempre pensó que su vida era perfecta, su familia era una de las más influyentes en Konoha City, trabajaba en el mejor hospital de dicha ciudad, era reconocido por su esfuerzo y dedicación, para muchos Naruto Namikaze era un modelo a seguir, y lo más importante, dentro de poco se casaría con la mujer de sus sueños, aquella mujer que por mucho tiempo creyó imposible y que ahora le profesaba un amor incondicional.

Naruto creía que lo tenía todo. Entonces ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor en su corazón?

Desde la primera vez que Naruto la vio supo que algo muy dentro de él había cambiado, cabello largo negro azulado, ojos perla heredaros de su madre, hermosa piel de porcelana, Hinata irradiaba belleza desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, acompañada de un aura de inocencia que cautivo y embrujo al Namikaze. Ella se mudó a la mansión Namikaze pocos meses después de la muerte de su madre y desde ese día la vida de Naruto no volvió hacer la misma, su perfecta existencia se convirtió en un total infierno, dejo de ser el Namikaze que todos conocían para convertirse en el ser más repugnante y despreciable del mundo. Por la culpa de su pequeña hermanita el rubio no tenía tranquilidad y sus noches se habían convertido en un verdadero calvario, por qué tenerla tan cerca de él, era una verdadera tentación y no sabía hasta cuándo podría contenerse.

No quería sentirse de aquel modo, no quería aceptar la realidad, el respetable y honorable hombre de treinta y dos años no era solo un pederasta también era un despreciable incestuoso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su hermanita, lo había intentado por eso la había estado evitando desde su llegada, pero ¿Cuánto más podía contenerse?

Oyó un repentino golpe en la puerta de su estudio, y una suave, familiar voz llamando:

— ¿OniSan? ¿E—estás allí?

Hinata tocaba la puerta del estudio de su hermano, esperando que le abriera. Había intentado hablar con él pero había sido imposible el siempre encontraba la manera de ignorarla. No era como que ellos fueran cercanos, pensó con amargura. No sería una sorpresa, si él la odiara por el engaño que su padre había hecho con la madre de Naruto y de ese engaño ella había nacido; eso no era nada fuera de lo normal. _Yo no debería estar aquí._ No era la primera vez que el pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza. Había estado pensando en esto desde que llego a Konoha City sin nadie esperándola. Después de la muerte de su madre, Hinata decidió buscar a su padre y vivir con él y su hermano, le pareció una buena idea. Un nuevo comienzo, y no solo para no estar sola sino también para compartir con la única familia que le quedaba. Ella había querido estar cerca de Naruto, saber que él estaba cerca si lo necesitaba. Y para dejarle saber que ella estaba cerca por si él la necesitaba. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que estar pendiente de él?

Él siempre la evitaba. Siempre lo hacía. Como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Ella tocó una vez más antes de alejarse. Por lo menos no se podía decir que no lo había intentado…

— ¡Hinata! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Enmarcado en el umbral por luz dorada pálida, su hermano mayor parecía un ser de otro mundo.

—Vine… vine…— La lengua de Hinata se había hecho de alguna forma un nudo. Su pequeño corazón comenzó a palpitar, y las palmas de sus manos se humedecieron. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella, de todas maneras? No importaba cuan perfecto él luciera; él era solo su hermano. Entonces Naruto pasó una mano por corto cabello rubio, arrugando y destrozando la ilusión de belleza.

—Entra—dijo ásperamente. —O vas a quedarte hay como una tonta.

—Perdón—dijo Hinata, rozándolo al pasar. _¿Era su imaginación o él había presionado su espalda contra el marco de la puerta, tratando de no tener contacto con ella cuando pasó? ¿Por qué él siempre con esa actitud no tocar?_ esto hacia que Hinata se sintiera verdaderamente mal, ella amaba a su hermano mayor y deseaba que el la amara también, era cierto que se conocían hace poco, pero desde el primer momento en que lo voy, tan alto e imponente, la pequeña Hinata sintió una gran admiración y adoración hacia el rubio.

—OniSan yo quería d-discúlpame por lo de hoy... Sé que no d-debí invadir tu espacio, pero solo q-quería hablar con usted, quería llevarle algo de comer, pensé que después de trabajar tanto tendría hambre y...

—Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas hermano— Él tenía el ceño fruncido; sus brazos cruzados sobre su ancho y musculoso pecho. Cuanto hubiera deseado no escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. Hinata bajo su rostro y trato de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos perlados.

— ¿Te he dicho que tu presencia me molesta?— Su voz estaba espesa con desagrado.

La pequeña Hinata sabía que no debería haber esperado cualquier otra reacción, pero ella no podía evitar la sensación de hundimiento en su estómago. Todavía, ella levantó su barbilla y lo miró fijamente.

—Sí. ¿P-pero por qué?

—Hinata, ni siquiera deberías estar en el mismo lado del país que yo, y mucho menos…—Él se interrumpió, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Al ver como Hinata empezaba a llorar, eso lo hizo sentir peor.

De repente, toda la tristeza que estaba reprimiendo salió.

—Y-yo no t-tengo la culpa de lo que n—nuestro padre le h-hizo a nuestras m-madres—

Hinata puso una mano sobre su boca para acallar sus sollozos

—Lo sé— Su voz era tranquila y estoica, pero el dolor en sus ojos era tan agudo como un escalpelo. — y era verdad Naruto, no culpaba a Hinata por lo que había pasado con sus padres, pero si por los sentimientos aberrantes que despertaba en él.

—N-no lo e-entiendo, por mas que trato no lo logro, usted dice que no me c-culpa, pero me c-considera una molestia ¿P-por qué?—Hinata se mantuvo con más fuerza, tratando de no temblar.

Hinata dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo de la habitación, pero la grande mano de Naruto sobre la suya la detuvo, el, la tomo con fuerza y la abrazo como lo había deseado hace tiempo, sentirla entre sus brazos fue la sensación más placentera que había experimentado, no quería dejarla ir...

Hinata sintió los fuertes brazos de su hermano presionando su diminuta cintura y un sentimiento extraño se instaló en su vientre.

Hinata abrazo a su hermano y se pegó mas a él.

—No llores, Hinata, —le rogó. —Vamos, por favor, no…

—Yo... Yo no p-puedo evitarlo—Las palabras salieron de entre otro sollozo ahogado.

—U-usted no me quiere. N-no le importó.

—Me importas mas de lo que crees y ese es el problema—Le dolía el corazón por ella, por el dolor en esos grandes ojos color de luna. Sin pensar en ello, él bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios con suavidad en sus párpados, desapareciendo con sus labios las lágrimas. Tenían un sabor salado y dulce al mismo tiempo, y de alguna manera se encontró deseando besar sus tiernos labios.

El rubio sintió un incendio que podría salirse de control y quemarlos a los dos, Naruto lo sabía de alguna manera tener a su hermanita de tan solo catorce años en sus brazos y acariciarla de manera tan íntima le parecía totalmente natural, como si fuera algo que había estado esperando toda su vida por hacer.

En su interior sabía que estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien. Se sentía como estar en casa, como encontrar una parte de sí mismo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba perdido. Hinata encajan perfectamente en sus brazos. En un ataque de lucidez Naruto aparto bruscamente a su pequeña hermana de su regazo.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, sino lo hacía cometería el peor error de su vida, su hermanita menor era tierna, dulce e inocente, quien era él para dañarla.

El Namikaze salió del apartamento a toda velocidad dejando a Hinata triste y confundida, en esos momentos en lo único que pensaba Naruto era en ahogar sus penas con el alcohol.

* * *

Horas más tarde Naruto entro al apartamento, tropezándose con los muebles de la sala, había tomado tanto que no sabía cómo había logrado llegar a su hogar, pero solo quería olvidar que deseaba hacerle el amor a su tierna hermanita dieciocho años menor que él, pero lo que creyó podría borrar con el alcohol, aumento las ganas de lo prohibido, con paso lento se dirigió a la habitación de su hermanita menor y la vio dormida.

Naruto se acercó hasta ella y aspiro su dulce olor a lavanda, sus instintos despertaron en un ansia de querer tener mas de ella, mucho mas, el Namikaze subió el camisón de ositos de su hermanita hasta la cintura y aprecio la suave, cálida y delicada entrepierna de sus bragas color blanco virginal y quiso pasar su lengua por sus pliegues _Oh, Hinata. Te quiero. Te amo tanto. Te necesito tanto._ Todo lo que podía pensar era en tomarla. En ponerla bajo él y apartar su ropa interior de algodón húmedo a un lado para colocar la cabeza de su polla en su sexo húmedo y suave. Ella estaría apretada, tan apretada, pero sería gentil, y de alguna manera sabía que encajarían a la perfección. Como una llave deslizándose en una cerradura. Encajarían perfectamente...

Hinata dormía tan plácidamente que Naruto se animó a ir más lejos y bajo una de las tiras de su pijama dejando uno de sus tiernos senos al descubierto. La excitación se hizo fuerte, en ese instante, Naruto se sintió como un verdadero monstruo, el aprovecharse de su dulce y virginal hermanita era la peor abominación, pero su excitación pudo más que su razón.

Tomo la otra tira de la prenda para descubrirla por completo. La visión le fascinó. Tenía unos pequeños y preciosos senos, redondos y altos, con apuntados botones rosados dormidos que parecían llamarle a gritos pidiendo ser atendidos eran iguales a como los había imaginaba en sus sueños, porque tenía que aceptar que desde que ella se mudó con ellos, Naruto empezó a fantasear con su hermanita, primero eran escenas tiernas y llenas de inocencia pero con el tiempo fueron cambiando.

Hinata se agito en sueños y Naruto temió por un segundo que se despertara, pero no simplemente se giró buscando otra posición y se quedó tumbada boca arriba.

Estaba totalmente deseable así, el cabello corto negro azulado se esparcía por la almohada, las piernas desnudas y los pechos escapándosele del camisón. Ajena al deseo que despertaba en su hermano mayor. Al ver la calma con que dormía se aventuró a acostarse a su lado, se quedó apoyado sobre su brazo derecho contemplando cómo dormía su hermanita, tan cerca de esta que sentía el pequeño soplo de respiración y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Naruto decidió correr el riesgo, rozo muy lentamente su mejilla con su mano libre y como Hinata no dio signos de despertar, se atrevió a acariciar sus pequeños senos desnudos, primero con su mano y después con su boca, eran de verdad irresistibles, tentadores, perfectos.

Hinata exhaló un débil suspiro, Naruto no pudo contenerse mas y beso a su pequeña hermanita, fue un beso suave, tierno lleno del amor, no quería asustar a su conejito, solo quería sacarla de su sueño. Sus labios se dedicaron a degustar los suyos con insistencia, esperando su reacción.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

— ¿Hermano? —

— ¿Hinata? ¿Quieres que juguemos?— La pregunta la saco de su ensueño, y Naruto rápidamente se posiciono encima de ella, acerco su rostro al de su Imoto y la beso de nuevo.

"Hinata" se tensó contra él y empezó a golpear su torso, estaba asustada no entendía lo que estaba pasando, la pequeña forcejeo tanto como pudo pero termino por ceder ante la insistencia, luego se fundió en el beso, entregándose a sí misma con una dulzura incondicional que despertó un calor en su interior. Un calor que podría salirse de control, Naruto lo sabía. Pero no le importaba, no podía prestarle atención. A pesar de que nunca había hecho un solo avance sexual hacia ella antes, de alguna manera ya no le importaban las consecuencias.

Hinata encajan perfectamente en sus brazos, y su boca era perfecta debajo de la suya. Flexible, caliente y ansiosa, ella abrió los labios para él, invitando a su lengua a explorarla, una invitación que Naruto aceptó con entusiasmo.

Naruto profundizó el beso, su lengua invadiendo su pequeña boquita como si tuviera todo el derecho, aprendiéndola, adueñándose de ella de una manera que nunca había sido antes reclamada. El Namikaze podía sentir los pequeños pezones de su Imoto poniéndose rígidos contra su pecho. Naruto empezó a moverse como si tratara de embestirla.

Nunca se sintió más indigno de ese amor y confianza. Él era un monstruo. Una bestia. Un pervertido. ¿De qué otra manera se puede llamar a un tipo que se besuquea con su propia hermanita pequeña? ¿Que trataba de robar su inocencia en medio de la noche?

— ¿H-hermano?— creyó oír a su hermana decir.

—Silencio, no hables solo disfruta—

Avanzo su mano hacia sus nalgas, tomándolas posesivo, ella exhaló un claro gemido. Naruto se apresuró a tapar su boca con la suya, cuando dejo de besarla su boca se apodero de uno de sus pezones lamiéndolo y mordiendo, sus manos descendieron entre las piernas de ella, su piel era suave, tersa y sensible; a cada caricia. Naruto abrió las piernas de su hermana, bajo su ropa interior y con cuidado apoyo su dedo índice contra su acogedora intimidad, le noto mojada y dispuesta, la excitación del lobo aumento, deslizo sus dedos por entre aquellos otros estrechos y ardientes labios extendiendo su humedad sobre ellos. Ella se quejó suave y se abrió más... Naruto se detuvo y cerró los ojos cuando los volvió a abrir vio a su hermanita, estaba prácticamente desnuda, con los pechos escapándosele de la pijama, las rodillas dobladas y las piernas abiertas, expuestas y abiertas para él. Y el sin poder evitarlo sintió el aberrante deceso de penetrarla y hacerla suya, deseaba con todo su alma ser su primer y último hombre, pero era estúpido no podía desvirgar a su Imoto ellos no se podían amar y él en esos momentos estaba corrompiendo a su hermanita o eso creía Naruto, lo que él no sabía era que era otra mala pasada que su mente le jugaba.

Cogió aire y luchó contra sí mismo mientras reanudaba sus caricias haciéndola jadear, "Hinata" empezó a tensarse y su respiración era sofocada, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas, los capullos rosados que eran sus pezones se erijan endurecidos, a la vez que sus piernas se abrían de par en par.

Naruto la sentía ya completamente humedecida bajo sus dedos, suave y resbaladiza, concentro sus caricias en su pequeño botón superior y hoyo como su hermanita gemía.

El rubio vio como su conejito arqueo su espalda y giro la cabeza con la boca abierta en un espasmo de puro placer, era maravilloso sentirse así tocar a Hinata era lo más placentero y delicioso que había sentido en toda su vida, la amaba y la deseaba como a ninguna otra mujer ni siquiera con su novia sentía lo que su tierna y delicada Imoto lo hacía sentir e imaginar.

—Hinata Yo...—

— ¿Hinata...? ¿Por qué llamas a tu hermana?—

Naruto se estremeció al oír esa voz, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio le sorprendió lo alarmo y sintió ganas de vomitar, debajo de él no estaba su dulce e inocente hermanita no, la persona a la que le había proporcionado placer era su novia y muy pronto futura esposa Sakura Haruno.

Como era posible que su mente jugara de esta manera con él, imaginar que Sakura era su amada hermanita era el colmo, pero el alcohol mezclado con la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos lo hizo crear una fantasía tan real y deliciosa que cayó ante esta como un tonto. Se sentía mal con Sakura por hacerle eso, ella no lo merecía, sabia cuanto lo amaba y el hacerle esto lo entristecía y lo hacía sentir la peor basura.

 _¿Porque un hombre como él se comportaba como un crio con las hormonas a flor de piel? ¿En dónde había quedado el amor que por tanto tiempo le profeso a la chica de ojos jade?_

—Perdón Sakura Chan...— Fue todo lo que pudo decir, que mas podría decirle a su novia que la había masturbado a ella, pero que en realidad a quien veía cuando la acariciaba era a su Imoto.

Sakura lo vio sorprendida Naruto había estado muy raro esos últimos meses, hacia tanto que no la tocaba ni le hacía el amor, se sorprendió cuando Naruto entro a su cuarto y se abalanzo contra ella besándola y tocándola como nunca lo había hecho, eso la asusto en un principio pues no lo reconoció pero después de ver su rostro la hizo extremadamente feliz que se dejó hacer lo que él quiso, sus caricias sus besos, sus deliciosos y largos dedos en su intimidad la habían vuelto loca de pasión, pero su ahora amado Naruto había llamado a Hinata y después se había disculpado, eso de alguna forma la hacía sentirse desilusionada, pero no sabía por qué. No quería perder al rubio, no después de darse cuenta la clase de persona que era y todo lo que había hecho por ella.

—No hay nada que perdonar Naruto— Sakura decidió olvidar el comentario y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, quería demasiado a Naruto como para dejarlo ir. Además todo debió ser un mal entendido porque Hinata era la hermana menor de su novio.

—Hm—

Naruto se bajó de la cama y se encamino al baño, se quitó con rapidez y enojo su ropa y arrojo al suelo molesto las ultimas prendas manchadas mientras abría la llave del baño, necesitaba ducharse.

Sí, aunque le avergonzase reconocerlo y se sintiera la peor porquería del planeta, Naruto se había corrido, completa, rápida e incomprensiblemente, cuando creyó ver el inocente y perturbador éxtasis de Hinata su pequeña y hermosa Imoto.

Aunque de alguna manera se sentía aliviado, todo había sido una mala jugada de su pervertida y malvada mente, por lo menos su hermanita no tendría que vivir con la culpa de haber hecho lo prohibido.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prohibido:** Versión NaruHina._

 _ **Género:** Romance y Drama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:** Contenido sexual fuerte, Pedofilia, incesto, AU (Naruto tiene 32 años y Hinata 14)_

 ** _Si no te gustan los Fics con esta temática abstente de leer... Gracias!_**

* * *

 _ **-Prohibido-**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Cuando Hinata se mudó con ellos, después de la muerte de su madre, en Naruto surgió un afecto especial por ella, era como si fuera una parte de él, una parte de su corazón que le faltaba y que finalmente había recuperado. Sin saberlo él Namikaze anheló tener entre sus fuertes brazos a su pequeña hermana, desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Quizás todo hubiera sido distinto, al compartir con su hermana como era debido, crecer juntos, confiando el uno en el otro, jugando los mismos juegos, y el como hermano mayor leyendo libros a su pequeña hermanita antes de dormir, Naruto protegiendo ferozmente a su hermanita, pero las cosas no eran así, ellos no se conocían eran dos simples extraños y él había caído ante su hermosa y pura inocencia.

Le dolía en el alma tener que rechazarla, cuando ella en su tan natural inocencia trataba de ser tomada en cuenta, Naruto se sentía mal por ella, por el dolor que le causaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Era mejor mostrarle al hombre frio, que hacerle daño en alguna forma permanente, así que hizo caso omiso de su pequeña hermana, pasando tanto tiempo como fuera posible fuera de casa, trataba por todos los medios estar lo mas alejado posible de ella.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella excitante fantasía, donde besada y tocaba a su Imoto, de alguna forma no quería recordar, pero por mas que la evitaba, por mas que la tratara como una basura, por mas que le hiciera desplantes ella no se daba por vencida, Hinata no se rendía. La última noche antes de irse para a una capacitación médica, ella entro al cuarto de su hermano mayor y se deslizó en la cama con él.

No había nada inusual acerca de sus acciones, pues Hinata era tierna e inocente. Ella solo lo hacía porque quería hablar. Nada con segundas intenciones; pero Hinata no imaginaba que su Hermano luchaba contra cualquier tipo de sentimiento sexual hacia ella.

Naruto se despertó al sentir un cuerpo blando presionado contra el suyo, las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles para el hombre mayor.

—O-oniisan—Ella estaba susurrando. —Naruto O-oniisan, despierta…

— ¿Qué...?—Murmuró con incertidumbre. — ¿Quién?

—Soy yo, H-hermano. ¿A la que h-has estado e-evitando estas últimas dos semanas?

— ¿Hinata?—Había tenido un sueño erótico, y ya estaba a media asta. Cuando escuchó su voz en su oído y sintió sus pequeños pero bien desarrollados senos rosando sus fuertes brazos, se puso completamente duro al instante.

—Si—dijo con voz ronca. —Y-yo sé que es t-tarde, pero te vas a ir te-temprano en la m-mañana, y yo quería hablar c-contigo antes de que te fueras.

—No deberías estar aquí, en mi cama—Naruto se sentó, frotándose el cabello rubio.

— ¿P-por qué no?—Hinata también se sentó, y él pudo ver que llevaba una tierna pijamita de conejitos. EL encaje estaba tensamente estirado contra sus desarrollados pechos, y el borde corto se estaba subiendo por sus suaves muslos.

—Por- porque, —tartamudeó, tratando de mantener la mirada lejos de su cuerpo—eres demasiado pequeña para estar haciendo esto. Demasiado pequeña para entrar a escondidas en la cama conmigo por la noche. Deberías quedarte en tu propio cuarto, Hinata.

—P-pero yo q-quería hablar contigo, Niisan—Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —He e-estado esperando para h-hablar contigo por las últimas dos semanas, pero me s-sigues ignorando y e-evitando. ¿P-por qué, Naruto N-niisan? Creí que podríamos ser amigos—Dejó escapar un sollozo, un pequeño sonido tan triste y solitario, que le rompió el corazón.

Naruto no pudo evitarlo. Tuvo que tirar de ella en sus brazos y consolarla. Las lágrimas de Hinata despertaban algo dentro de él, un instinto de protección tan feroz, que era casi primitivo. Odiaba verla llorar, porque sentía su dolor como si fuera suyo.

—Vamos, cálmate, Hinata—murmuró en su cabello mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. —Todo va a estar bien.

— ¿R-realmente va ser a-así?—Ella se movió contra él, y él sintió que sus pequeños senos rozaba su pecho desnudo. Sus pequeños pezones estaban erectos debajo del encaje elástico de su tierna pero sexy pijama, y su aliento era cálido y seductor contra su cuello. ¿Había pensado que estaba duro antes? Su polla estaba dolorosamente rígida ahora, marcando sus boxers, haciéndolo anhelarla de una manera que no tenía nada de fraternal.

—Si—dijo en su tono habitual, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo. Su rostro en la luz de la luna era etéreo, sus rasgos tan finamente esculpidos, que podría haber sido una estatua de alabastro. Pero las estatuas no lloraban, y pudo ver el rastro de lágrimas bajando por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Las lágrimas que había puesto él allí. —No llores, Hinata, —le rogó. —Vamos, por favor, no…

—Yo... Yo no puedo evitarlo—Las palabras salieron torpemente.

—Pensé... pensé que podrías llegas a q-quererme, aunque fuera un poquito... Yo deseo tener una f-familia y yo estoy dispuesta hacer todo lo que sea n-necesario para que me q-quieras.

—Por supuesto que te quiero y tendrás una familia, padre y yo te queremos cerca de nosotros —Le dolía el corazón por ella por el sufrimiento que le estaba causando, Hinata era tierna, tímida y retraída, debido a su triste infancia. Naruto limpio sus lágrimas, la tomo tiernamente en sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas, lentamente tomo su mentón y de alguna manera se encontró a sí mismo besando la pequeña y tierna boquita de Hinata.

Hinata se tensó contra él al principio y luego torpemente se fundió en el beso, entregándose a sí misma con una dulzura incondicional que empezó un incendio en su interior.

Naruto sabía que estaba mal, que debía parar pero no le importaba, no podía prestarle atención. A pesar de que nunca había hecho un solo avance sexual hacia ella antes, de alguna manera tener a Hinata en sus brazos y ser correspondido en su beso, lo segaba de cualquier pensamiento racional. Lentamente dirigió su mano por debajo del camisón, hasta llegar a sus pequeñas braguitas, las hizo a un lado y empezó a acariciarle el clítoris lentamente, tal y como lo hacía en su sueño. Hinata se tensó y quiso separarse de su hermano, pero Naruto fue mas rápido y afianzo su agarre sobre ella.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Hinata? ¿Todavía sigue despiertos?—El sonido de la voz de su padre lo sacó de su estado de lujuria, y Naruto rápidamente empujó a su hermana de su regazo. _Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Qué es lo que hice?_

Junto a él, Hinata estaba jadeando, las mejillas encendidas y el cabello negro azulado alborotado. Miró en su dirección con incertidumbre, obviamente bajando del mismo frenesí en el que él había estado. Viéndola a ella, Naruto se dio cuenta de algo. _Me habría dejado. Habría retirado las bragas y habría abierto sus piernas, sin preguntar. Yo podría estar dentro de ella ahora mismo, llenándola, tomando su virginidad, y ella se la habría dado sin preguntar. Porque me ama. Porque ella confía en mí._

Nunca se sintió más indigno de ese amor y confianza. Él era un monstruo. Una bestia. Un pervertido.

— ¿Hinata?—Era la voz de su padre cerca.

—Es...estoy bien, P-padre—La voz de Hinata fue casi un susurro. —M-me estaba despidiendo de mi hermano.

—Está bien, entonces, descansen—La voz de su padre se desvaneció. Obviamente se dirigía por el pasillo hacia su cuarto. —No distraigas mucho a Naruto, él va a tener un largo viaje mañana.

—E-está bien, O-otto-san—dijo Hinata, sonando ligeramente triste. Hubo un largo silencio, y luego Naruto escuchó la puerta de la habitación de su padre hacer clic.

—Esa es la razón por la cual no deberías estar aquí—Hinata quiso acercarse a él, pero Naruto la alejó bruscamente. —Vamos, sal de mi cama. Bájate.

—P-pero... pero, Oniisan—Se le quedo viendo herida y desconcertada. —Pensé…

—No importa lo que pensaste—le espetó. —Sólo bájate y sal de mi cuarto…

—Yo... yo—.. Sus ojos se estaban inundando de nuevo, pero esta vez no dejó que las lágrimas lo conmovieran. No podía permitir que lo conmovieran. A pesar de que lo matara verla llorar y que él fuera la causa de su miseria, era mejor eso que el riesgo de repetir lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

— ¿Qué parte no entiendes?—dijo, haciendo que su voz sonara deliberadamente áspera y enojada. —Largo de...aquí.

—P-pero d-deberíamos hablar, no entiendo que acaba de pasar y…

—No quiero volver a hablar contigo otra vez —Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerse, antes de que las pudiera moderar y hacerlas más dulces. Pero por otra parte, no iba a disuadir. Hinata era demasiado persistente para eso. Y tenía que deshacerse de ella, tenía que hacer que bajara de su cama.

Ya podía sentir como la deseaba otra vez, queriendo tomarla en sus brazos y besar esa dulce boca, sentir su cuerpo cálido y suave presionado contra el suyo. Mal, lo que sentía estaba tan mal, y ella era demasiado inocente para verlo. _Lo siento mucho, Hinata. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que lastimarte para mantenerte a salvo._

—Tú...Tú no lo dices en serio, v-verdad—susurró mientras las lágrimas se desbordaron y bajaron por sus mejillas. —No p-puedes d-decirlo en serio, Onisan.

—Sí lo digo en serio—dijo con fiereza. —Cada palabra.

—Perdón—exclamó. —La... lamentó haber dejado que me b-besaras. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero se s-sentía tan... tan bien. Te juro que n-nunca va a vo-volver a suceder, ¿de a-acuerdo? Por favor Onisan, de-deja que me quede para que po-podamos ha-hablar.

Estuvo a punto de acceder, al escuchar que ella había disfrutado lo ocurrido tanto como el, casi la atrajo hacia sí y le dijo que lo iban a arreglar. Que arreglarían esta cosa rara que había brotado de repente entre ellos como una virulenta y mala hierba verde. Pero si lo hacía, si se permitía tocarla de nuevo, incluso como amigos, él se perdería, quería que supiera que el malo era él y que ella no debía disculparse.

 _No voy a poder parar la próxima vez. No seré capaz de detenerme. Y ella me lo va permitir, sin hacer preguntas._

Espontáneamente, la imagen de Hinata abriéndose para él apareció en su mente. Casi podía verla, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para mostrar su garganta blanca, su hermoso cabello corto sobre la almohada, mientras ella tímidamente gemía su nombre cuando él la penetraba con sus dedos y después La tomaba con su larga y dura verga. Tomaba lo que no podía tomar y lo que no podía devolver.

—No—dijo él, endureciendo su corazón. —No, baja Hinata. No quiero hablar de esto otra vez.

—Pero quiero estar a tu lado, eres mi hermano…

—Basta con esa mierda. Yo no soy tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo?—Él escogió deliberadamente las palabras más cortantes que pudo encontrar. — ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que la razón por la que he estado evitándote es porque no necesito a mi hermana tartamuda detrás de mí en cada lugar al que voy? Eres solo una niña Hinata. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo.

Las palabras eran como una flecha en su corazón, él pudo darse cuenta por su expresión afectada en su rostro. Pero al menos la estaba haciendo entender.

—Hmn—bajando de la cama. —Lo siento.

—Perfecto. Lo mejor es que te acuestes a dormir—Él mantuvo su voz áspera y cruel, pero se estaba muriendo en su interior. La expresión de su rostro estaba tan herida, tan rota. Y él era el que le estaba haciendo daño. Él preferiría cortarse una de sus manos antes que verla con tanto dolor. Pero lo tenía que hacer.

—Q-que descanses Her… Naruto San— Hinata salió de la habitación, tambaleándose mientras sus lágrimas la cegaban. Naruto sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero lo contuvo con gravedad. No podía permitirse el lujo de hacerle ver lo mucho que le dolía a él. Lo mucho que aún le importaba.

—Naruto San—dijo en voz baja, ahogada. —No me importa cómo te sientes por mí. Yo… Yo... te amo, hermano mayor. Te amo y s-siempre lo haré.

Estaba a punto de decirle que la amaba, que todo era una broma. O mejor aún, explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo y pedir disculpas por lo que había pasado.

 _Pero no puedo. No puedo porque todavía la quiero demasiado. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de quererla?_ Se volvió a recostar en la cama y puso un brazo sobre sus ojos. No podía dejar de recordar las palabras cuando dijo que lo amaba. No podía dejar de repetir sus últimas palabras una y otra vez en su mente.

Pero el amor que ella sentía por él, era el de una hermana hacia su hermano mayor, en cambio él, la amaba como se ama a una mujer.

Eso era lo peor que no era sólo deseo lo que sentía por ella. Cuando él la había tenido en sus brazos, era como si ella pertenecería allí. Como si ella fuera la única persona en todo el mundo, en el todo el universo, que lo pudiera completar y dejarlo entero. Naruto nunca había tenido sentimientos tan fuertes por una mujer.

Naruto Namikaze estaba condenado a un amor imposible.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prohibido:**_ _Versión NaruHina._

 _ **Género:**_ _Romance y Drama._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ _Esta historia contiene contenido sexual, pedofilia, incesto, AU (Naruto tiene 32 años y Hinata 14)_

* * *

 _ **-Prohibido-**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Naruto suspiró y apretó el puente de su nariz, tratando de desterrar de su mente los sentimientos dolorosos de aquel día.

Desde esa noche, había deliberada y sistemáticamente cortado a Hinata fuera de su vida. Había dejado de volver a casa, pasaba las noches en el departamento de su novia y había tomado la decisión de hacer un doctorado fuera del país con el fin de mantenerse alejado de ella. Él casi nunca contestabas las llamadas de teléfono que le hacia su padre, y había quemado las tiernas cartas que le había enviado Hinata, sin abrir.

Su padre se había desconcertado en cuanto a la causa de la ruptura entre ellos; ya que aunque no eran muy unidos y por sus edades no parecían hermanos, sin mencionar que se conocían desde hace muy poco se llevaban medianamente bien y parecían disfrutar de la Compañía del otro. Naruto había estado esperando para ver si Hinata decía algo, y por un tiempo, cada vez que llamaba su padre, su corazón se encontraba en su garganta. _¿Lo acusaría de abusar sexualmente de su hermana menor? ¿Lo llamaría un monstruo y un pervertido?_ Era lo que se merecía, y en cierto modo, él lo deseaba. Él quería ser castigado por la forma en que se sentía. Pero nunca llegó, y al fin, sabía que no iba a llegar. Hinata había mantenido esa noche para ella sola. Era su secreto, pensó con amargura. Uno que jamás diría, a pesar de que los había destrozado.

Durante un tiempo él había esperado que sus sentimientos se desvanecieran, que se olvidaría de Hinata y seguiría adelante con Sakura. Lo había intentado había sido mas detallista con la mujer de cabello rosa, salía con ella todos los fines de semana e intento muchas veces hacerle el amor pero nada resultó. Nadie más le interesaba, nadie más aceleraba su ritmo cardíaco, Sakura Haruno, no hacía que sus palmas se humedecieran. Nadie más se sentía como la parte que faltaba en su corazón.

 _Yo todavía la amo. Que Dios me ayude, pero lo hago. Incluso ahora, después de mas de tres meses, todavía la quiero tanto_... No podía concentrase en su trabajo o en la relación que tenía con su futura esposa, porque todo lo que podía ver era la cara de su hermana, sus ojos perlados llenos de lágrimas mientras susurraba sus últimas palabras cariñosas.

Naruto sabía que ella estaba herida, sabía que ella se preguntaba por qué había puesto un muro entre ellos. Pero tenía que vivir con eso, con saber que le había causado dolor. Aunque quería mucho a Hinata y se preocupaba por ella, aunque la amaba tanto, el jamás se podría explicar. Nunca podría decirle por qué era tan cruel y despectivo. Por qué siempre tenía que mantenerla lejos.

Pero ahora después de casi cuatro meses sin ver a su hermosa Imoto los sentimientos impuros y de felicidad lo inundaban de nuevo, ver a su hermanita con tan revelador vestido no ayudaba en nada en mantener su corazón y su pene quietos.

 _Hermosa y perfecta_ , pensó Naruto, mirando a la parte delantera del su vestido. El escote en v que llevaba revela las curvas cremosas de sus pechos en pleno desarrollo. _Ella tiene unos senos demasiado desarrollados para su edad,_ pensó con inquietud _._ Podía ver los pequeños puntos de sus pezones asomándose por debajo de la seda lila. ¿Llevaba siquiera un sujetador? También sus caderas eran devastadoras, inclinado desde el exterior de su cintura pequeña, y hasta sus pequeñas piernas, bien torneadas.

 _Ella es hermosa... Absolutamente hermosa_ , pensó Naruto. La comprensión de eso lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tren fuera de control, haciendo que se sintiera débil y desorientado. Esa era su inocente hermana pequeña, la niña de sus ojos, la única capaz de hacerlo completamente feliz o en el peor de los casos el hombre más despreciable.

— H-hermano— Estaba emocionada de ver a Naruto, lo había extrañado como nunca y tenerlo de regreso la hacía verdaderamente feliz, Hinata, en su inocencia, obviamente pensaba que era su vestido el que admiraba y no lo que había debajo de él. —P...padre me lo compro, e...especialmente para tu recibimiento. —Ella se empinó y dio un tímido beso en la mejilla y lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él por la entrada principal. Naruto se fue con ella, demasiado sorprendido para protestar.

—Yo te echado m-mucho de menos, hermano —susurró tiernamente. —E-estoy muy contenta de que estés en casa por un tiempo. Hay tantas cosas que quiero... decirte y hacer, a-además creí que estabas enojado conmigo.

Desafortunadamente Naruto encontró que había un montón que quería hacer el también, ninguna de las cuales eran legales. Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de mirar a Hinata, en su nuevo vestido y sus hermosas curvas. Pero era imposible.

Trató de no pensar en ello, trató de entablar conversación con su padre sobre el hospital y las clases de posgrado que empezaría a tomar, cuando se dirigían hacia el estudio donde les tomarían la foto familiar. Él estaba vestido con su mejor traje, la corbata lo ahogaba y los pantalones eran demasiado apretados, él se esforzó por hacer caso omiso de Hinata, que estaba sentada a su lado. _Estoy bien. Todo está bien_. Él gritaba una y otra vez en su cabeza y estaba casi empezando a creerlo, hasta que llegaron al estudio y se sentaron para la foto.

La foto familiar no era tan mala. Minato Namikaze y el en la parte de atrás, y Hinata en frente. Un par de fotos y eso sería todo. Pero entonces el fotógrafo empezó a hablar acerca del especial que tenía tres poses por el precio de uno. Una con el hermano mayor adorado y la pequeña hermana dulce, sugirió. Antes de que Naruto pudiera objetar, su padre estuvo de acuerdo.

—Okay, señorita, ¿Tú y tu hermano se llevan bien?—El fotógrafo estaba ocupado arreglando las utilerías y estaba poniendo un banco de cuero bajo que era casi un taburete para que posaran en él.

Hinata se ruborizó.

—Mi H-hermano... es muy importante para mí.

— ¿En serio? ¿No son ustedes dos suertudos de tenerse el uno al otro, entonces?—

Sonrió el hombre impersonalmente y asintió con la cabeza hacia el taburete. —Bien, entonces. Vamos a tomar una foto de los dos hijos juntos. —Ya sé, tú te sientas en el taburete, y tu hermana se sienta en tu regazo. Hablo el Camarógrafo.

— ¡E... esa es una gran i... idea!—Hinata sonrió tímidamente a Naruto. —

—Hum—Naruto se le quedó viendo con recelo al taburete, como si se tratara de una jaula llena de leones hambrientos. De hecho, en ese momento él preferiría enfrentarse a una jaula llena de hambrientos carnívoros que dejar que su hermanita se acercara a él por segunda vez.

— ¿Qué pasa, Naruto?—Su padre se le quedó viendo un poco confundido.

 _Nada. Solo estoy locamente enamorado de mi pequeña hermana. No es gran cosa. Sí, claro. Eso saldría bastante bien_. Tenía que pensar en alguna excusa, y rápido, ya que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando.

—Hinata está bastante crecidita—dijo, sonando absurdo y rebuscado, incluso para sí mismo. —Una pose como esa la hará lucir como si fuera una bebe.

—Claro que no señor, Naruto—El Camarógrafo sonrió, agarró su mano y tiró de él hacia el centro de la habitación, donde el taburete estaba esperando. —Vamos señor, será divertido.

—Hum—.. Naruto tenía ganas de matar a ese hombre.

—Date prisa Naruto, vamos a hacer esto para que podamos ir a cenar— Comento Minato con voz firme.

Naruto asintió ¿Después de todo que podía salir mal? Hinata era su hermana solo eso.

Pero no importaba quién era ella cuando se sentó en su regazo, porque en todo lo que Naruto podía pensar era lo bien que se sentía. El sentir su cuerpo caliente, y la forma en que su cuerpo se presionaba contra él y la manera en que su vestido de seda corto que cubría su curvado culo se frotaba suavemente contra su entrepierna lo puso duro al instante. Para empeorar las cosas, ella seguía cambiándose en su regazo, tratando de acomodarse mientras que su sedoso cabello de color negro azulado rozaba su cara.

Naruto estaba en exquisita agonía. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento Hinata iba a darse cuenta del extraño bulto en su pantalón que era la razón por la que estaba siendo imposible para ella que se acomodara era su polla dura. Entonces ella se daría cuenta que ella era la causa de esa dureza. Y si se daban cuenta de que se había puesto duro por su propia hermanita...

 _Enfermo. Estoy muy enfermo. ¿Por qué no puedo parar?_ Se trata de Hinata de quien estamos hablando, no de una fácil compañera de la escuela mixta que se ofrecía a hacerle sexo oral si era su tutor en introducción del álgebra.

Pero nada de lo que se dijo a sí mismo le ayudó. Por primera vez, estar cerca de su hermana era algo inquietante, una prueba que tuvo que pasar más que un placer, parecía que Kami Sama se las estuviera cobrando por lo mal que había tratado a su hermanita aquella noche. La única gracia salvadora fue que Hinata no dijo nada, aunque sí se le quedó viendo sonrojada, cuando se bajó de su regazo. Haciendo caso omiso de la duda y la incertidumbre en sus ojos, Naruto se dirigió derecho al baño, agarrando su chaqueta en lo que esperaba fuera una cortina informal frente a su entrepierna. Una vez que estaba encerrado con seguridad en el Baño de su casa, puso su cabeza entre las manos y tomó una profunda respiración con calma.

Su polla le dolía como nunca lo había hecho antes. Dura e insistente, y exigía ser liberada de su prisión tras su cierre, pero Naruto se negó. _No voy a hacer eso. No me voy a masturbar mientras imagino_ … Pero él ni siquiera podía controlar sus morbosos y pecaminosos pensamientos, así que empujo hacia abajo sus pantalones, puso sus dedos alrededor del pene; cerro sus ojos pensó en el dulce beso que le había dado a su pequeña e inocente hermanita y eso fue más que suficiente para aumentar su lujuria.

Soltó su pene y ensalivo su palma y empezó a mover su mano muy lentamente mientras pensaba en Hinata se movía más rápido, Podía fácilmente imaginar sus grandes y callosas manos recorrer la suave piel de su hermanita; hasta encontrarse con ese par de precisos senos en pleno crecimiento, los cuales chuparía y mordería a su antojo.

El primer disparo de semen llego, Su pulgar presiono contra la cabeza de su pene y otro chorro siguió al primero, continuó trabajándolo hasta que la ordeña se secó.

Cerró sus ojos y batallo en calmar su respiración. No había tenido un orgasmo así nunca. El arrepentimiento y la culpa no tardaron en llegar, _¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué estaba mal con él?_ Él era un monstruo, un ser despreciable, lleno de lujuria y malos pensamientos hacia un ser tan puro, una pequeña que era la personificación de un ser celestial en la tierra. _Su Ángel._

Hinata era inocente, no era culpa de ella que le afectara tanto. _Soy yo. Yo soy el equivocado. El enfermo. El que debía ser fusilado por incluso pensar en ella de esa manera. Soy un asqueroso incestuoso._

Encontró una toalla sucia en su bolsa de la lavandería y se limpió. Tomó unos minutos para calmarse, se mojó con agua fría la cara y suspiro derrotado. Nada. _No es nada. Puedes lidiar con esto._ _Sólo actúa normal. Se tú mismo_ _. Se el hombre mayor que eres._ Tomando otra respiración profunda, se fue de vuelta al estudio de su padre para encontrar a su familia que ya lo esperaba. Murmurando una excusa acerca de un malestar estomacal, se sentó miserablemente y en silencio a través de su comida pos foto, no tratando de ver, hablar o pensar en Hinata de cualquier manera.

* * *

Hinata yacía en la oscuridad en medio de la cama por lo que parecieron horas, mirando el techo oscuro. Naruto la odiaba, quería evitarla, por eso se había ausentado tanto tiempo de casa. ¿Por qué?

Todo se remonta a aquella noche. Pero, ¿Realmente su aversión a ella podría ser remontada a ese único beso? Ha esas suaves caricias, que le habían hecho sentir de una manera extraña, pero agradable.

Hinata se volvió a su lado. Estaba muy triste después de eso. Tan devastada. Y dolida, no entendía porque su corazón se quebraba cada vez que su hermano la ignoraba, pero tenerlo de regreso la hacía enormemente feliz, por fin podía arreglar las cosas con su hermano mayor y aunque Naruto volvió a comportarse de la misma manera fría y distante después de la foto familiar, Hinata tenía la esperanza de llegar a su corazón.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
